nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
Madros Deception
After the Siege of Roshanak Stronghold, Field Marshal Sharov sends Yaldar's United Legion to the Madros Region to assist Kerry Madros in his defense of the north from the Kirrane Empire's Imperial Army. Kerry's Fifth Army has been backed into a corner, having given up the newly constructed first fort to the Imperial Army. His tactics on the back foot is to assure mutual destruction of resources to hinder the large Imperial army. With the arrival of Yaldar and Schera Zade, Kerry designs a plan around deceiving and manipulating the proud Prince Alexander and tearing the Imperial forces apart from the inside. Schera Zade perfectly deceives the Imperial Army, becoming a double agent that leads to the utter destruction of the First Army of the Empire and the capture of Prince Alexander. She also ends up taking the life of Gustav Wealth, the lord of the Wealth Region, Madros's hated enemy. Key Moments ;The Imperial Army takes the First Fort :During the Siege of Roshanak Stronghold, the Imperial Army used the removal of the Fourth Army from the Yuuz Kingdom northwest to the Belta Region to begin invading the territory. The Yuuz Fifth army quickly ceded the newly constructed First Fort in their defensive line of forts to the Imperial Army, but not before burning all the supplies and foodstuffs that they could not carry. Along their retreat, they proceeded to burn fields, poison the wells, and kill livestock that could move in order to hamper the Imperial Army's progress. Due to the bloody history between the Wealth and Madros people, no citizens disagreed, and evacuated with the army to the safer areas. ;Yaldar's United Legion joins the Imperial Army :In the dead of night, Lieutenant Colonel Schera Zade and Death's Cavalry approached the Imperial Army encampment with white-flags held high on their spears. Schera's cavalry had decided to join the Imperial Army with news that they had set fire to the Second Fort. Although suspicious, Alexander's doubts were cleared when she captured and executed several of her previous countrymen, even going so far as to almost kill Darus Madros, Kerry's son, before Alexander stopped her to use him as a possible political hostage. She also brought a letter sealed with Yaldar's betrayal and the surrender of the Second Fort. :From there, Schera was commanded by Alexander and Gustav to fight the Yuuz Royal Army. Schera's cavalry was split up among the First and Seventh armies, and the second fort was given to the Imperial Army after a three day march from the first to second fort, with Yaldar looking worse for wear after a brawl with Kerry. With the Second Fort and information from Schera and Yaldar in his possession, Alexander is confident enough to advance on Madros Castle with a force of thirty thousand, with twenty thousand of Gustav's forces heading east to destroy a major storehouse. Yaldar's United Legionremained in the Second Fort as defense.Episode 23: The feast after the festival is delicious. ;Schera Zade betrays the Imperial Army :After three more days of forced march, the First Imperial Army settled down to camp in the woodlands to the north of Madros before their attack. During that night, Death's Cavalry remained awake. Still suspicious, Gustav had ordered Karl to keep an eye on the cavalry unit for suspicious movements. Unfortunately for him, he ended up as fodder to signal the rest of the cavalry scattered among the imperials to spread chaos and discord among them. With Karl's body in pieces scattered across the snow, the Imperial Army was routed from the inside out. :Schera and her cavalry, while split up, used the chaos presented by the explosion of Karl's body to sow discord among the different units of the First Imperial Army. Many imperials ended up fighting among themselves, while Death's Cavalry took the heads of several officers in high standing. Schera wasted no time, quickly taking out the most important members of the imperial army, Gale, Rap, Dors, and more before confronting Prince Alexander. In a grand display of martial prowess, she mowed down the bodyguards protecting the Imperial prince. He was successfully captured by Katarina's thralls. ;Yaldar cuts off retreat; Gustav Wealth perishes :At the time of Schera's betrayal Yaldar had cut off the path of retreat for Gustav's army in an obviously pre-mediated plan. Gustav decided to take the storehouse at the very least, but was led into a trap due to the storehouse being surrounded by heavy marshes. Gustav Wealth, a normally overly-cautious man, led many of his troops to their deaths in Kerry's trap. Many escaped the ambush by Kerry's army, but Gustav was hunted down by Schera Zade in his retreat. In a grand duel between masters, he faced Schera's scythe, but was unable to land a blow. His head was taken, another trophy among many others for the Death God. Aftermath ru:Мадросская_уловка Category:Events Category:Battles